Hidden in the Books
by MadBookObsession
Summary: Hermione is left alone in the library one night to shelve books. Who will come to keep her company? Fred Weasley, of course! Although along with Fred comes jokes, prank candies and maybe even some late night confessions. One-shot.


_**~Hidden in the Books~**_

Hermione sighed in exasperation. There were still so many books to shelve. In return for letting Hermione stay in the library all night every night, Madam Pince had politely asked Hermione to shelve some library books and she couldn't say no.

"Why don't you use magic?"

Hermione jumped. She turned around and saw Fred Weasley leaning against one of the bookshelves behind her.

"What are you doing here?! Authorized personnel only." She said in her strictest voice. Fred just smiled.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Madam Pince had specific instructions not to use magic because there are some pretty old books here and the magic could damage them."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "The magic could damage them? I think your bare hands could cause more damage."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I guess she trusts me."

Fred laughed. "Of course she would. She can see how delicately you handle her precious books. Need help?"

Hermione was about to say no until she looked back at her pile of books. "Please."

Fred walked over to the pile and grabbed 6 books. "Woah. These are heavier than I thought." He brought the books over to the table and started shelving them one by one.

"How do you know where the books go?" Hermione asked, pleasantly surprised.

Fred looked over at Hermione and mock-glared at her. "What are you trying to say, Hermy?"

Hermione glared at Fred for real. "Don't call me Hermy and you don't seem the type to actually know how to find or shelve a library book."

Fred dramatically placed his hand on his chest and put on a look of hurt. "Is this your subtly way of telling me I seem like the stupid type?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "No! Of course not! It's just that, well, neither Harry or Ron know where books go."

"Harry and Ron are the stupid type." Fred said bluntly.

"Hey! Harry gets average grades! Can you say the same for yourself?" Hermione said, completely avoiding the topic of Ron's grades.

"Actually," Fred said, using a book to point at Hermione. "I have great grades."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Fred said defensively.

"You of all people getting good grades? Ha."

Fred looked smug. "You have to be good at certain subjects to make the things we do."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Right. I still think you shouldn't sell those weird candies. You don't know what they can do."

"Of course we know what they can do. Anyway, I think you'll agree with me when I say we could all use a little fun with Umbridge around."

Hermione said nothing. Fred put down the book he was holding and walked up to Hermione. He held out a candy to her. "Eat it."

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "You expect me to eat that?"

Fred smiled. "I'm trying to prove that it isn't harmful."

Hermione evaluated the candy in his hand. "Which one is it?"

"We don't have a name for it yet but it turns your hair a random colour when you eat it. It can turn any colour of the rainbow."

Hermione backed away quickly. "No, no, no, no. No way. Nothing to my hair." She said, touching it subconsciously.

"I think it would look cute." He said so genuinely that Hermione stopped touching her hair.

"Really?"

Fred looked up at Hermione, who was looking at him straight in the eye. Fred gulped. "Er, yeah." He said looking down and massaging the back of his head. "Just try it. The effect only lasts for 10 minutes." He said, holding his hand out while still looking down.

Hermione slowly took the candy from him and opened the package it was in. She slowly brought the candy to her mouth while looking at Fred to see if he was laughing or smiling, anything that would giveaway the fact that this was a prank. He was leaning against the nearest bookshelf, with his hands in his pockets, looking at Hermione with a smile that didn't seem mischievous at all.

She popped the candy into her mouth and chewed it. "It tastes like cherry."

Fred nodded. "It's designed to be your favourite fruit candy flavour."

Hermione swallowed it. "Did anything happen yet? Fred?"

Fred looked at Hermione with a far-away look in his eye and walked towards her. Hermione backed away until she hit the wall behind her. He put both of his hands on the wall, one on either side of her so she was trapped.

"Fred?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry." He said and kissed her.

Hermione closed her eyes and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Fred closer to her.

She liked Fred. She finally admitted it. After all of that indecision about liking Ron for the sake of what was expected of her, she admitted it now. She was in love with Fred. She was in love with his humor, his personality, his wit, his kindness and him. She was in love with him.

Fred pulled away. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He backed away. Hermione looked confused. "Why are you sorry?"

Fred looked at Hermione. "Aren't you in love with Ron or something?"

Hermione looked down and shook her head. Now Fred looked confused. "What?"

Hermione laughed. "I don't like Ron. I've never liked Ron. I realize that now. I like you." She said sheepishly.

Fred grinned and that grin was the biggest and happiest she had ever seen on him. He hugged her. "I like you too Hermy." Fred laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the last part. "Since when have you liked me?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Fred blinked owlishly. "Oh, I think it started when you told us that our poor attempt to get into the Triwizard tournament was futile."

Hermione grinned as well. "That was quite amusing, to be honest."

Fred held her chin up with his fingers. "Oh, really?"

Despite the pink tint colouring Hermione's cheeks, she nodded firmly. "Yes."

Fred laughed. As he leaned in to kiss her once more, Fred said, "By the way, your hair is pink."

"Fred! Where are- Oh."

Fred pulled away and looked behind him. George was standing there looking quite impressed. Hermione made a noise of surprise and hid behind Fred.

George smiled. "I told you, didn't I? So you finally got her then? Er, with pink hair?"

Fred looked to Hermione. She came out of her hiding spot and smiled at George.

"Nope." She said hooking her arm with Fred's. "I got him."


End file.
